


Reckless (Klaus/Dorian)

by rsadelle



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian's heart started beating again. He sat motionless for another long minute, and then he very carefully got out of the van and walked away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless (Klaus/Dorian)

"Major?" N shook his mic. "Major?"

The four of them watched the monitor for any movement. And then the building exploded with a roar they didn't need bugs to hear.

Dorian's heart stopped.

"Major! Major!" N and S yelled into their mics.

"There!" H pointed at the monitor, where the outline of a man could be seen against the wall of flame behind them.

H, N, and S leaped out of the van and ran for the Major, radioing for a medic as they went.

Dorian's heart started beating again. He sat motionless for another long minute, and then he very carefully got out of the van and walked away.

***

 **The Rest of the Story**

After this, they don't see each other for a while, and then Klaus needs Dorian's help on a case (of course), and goes to see him and Dorian refuses.

"You've become reckless since your father died," he says. He's very pale. "I love you, and I will not watch you kill yourself."

Klaus storms out, and finds another thief to contract with.

Some time later, Dorian's at a party, and Klaus is there too, and Dorian gets pulled into the conversation, and one of the women says to Klaus about his job, "Isn't that dangerous?"

"I take only calculated risks," Klaus says, and he's looking at Dorian as he says it.

So then Klaus and his team have a job they're working with the other thief, and Dorian shows up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have a plan."

"[Other Thief] has a plan."

"[Other Thief]'s plan was going to get you all killed." Dorian lays blueprints out on the table. "Here's what we're going to do."

And, then, I suppose, they get together and live happily ever after, but I never got that far in my plotting.


End file.
